1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a magnetic component (for example, an isolation transformer) for use in an electricity power supply such as a DC-DC converter.
2. Description of the Related Art
An isolation transformer used in a conventional power circuit is composed of a primary winding, a secondary winding, and a magnetic core. For increasing the efficiency of the power supply, it is required to decrease loss in the transformer itself. At the same time, it is also necessary to dissipate heat which is generated due to loss in the windings and/or the magnetic core.
For instance, a transformer structure for improving the effect of heat dissipation is described in Japanese Patent No. 5034613. In Japanese Patent No. 5034613, the structure is designed to dissipate heat caused by loss in the magnetic core and/or the windings themselves by structuring the windings as planer conductors so that they have increased areas.